A Monster Of A Life
by wolverinacullen
Summary: Thanks to LunaWolf12 for the adoption. Draculaura's brothers have come home for her sweet 1600 and driven her into the arms of her werewolf sweetheart-but plans for revenge may get in the way of her happy nightmare.
1. Chapter 1

**A Monster Of A Life**

_1_

_Quick Adoptive Author's Note: Thanks so much to LunaWolf12 for letting me take this over :) I hope it meets up to your standards ghoulfriend._

_Ring!_ The final bell sounded and Draculaura and Clawdeen came out of class, invigorated for the weekend that marked Draculaura's Sweet 1600th birthday-a day she didn't want to celebrate, no matter how much her friends and family protested.

"Are you really sure? I mean, really, really sure?" Clawdeen asked again.

Before Draculaura could answer, Clawd's arms wound around her waist, his lips gently lowering to her cheek, "I think she's sure by now, Clawdeen."

Romulus and Deugi were leaning on the lockers nearby. Romulus shot Clawdeen a small smile that was met with her blush. The two had been dating at Draculaura's prompting and were quickly finding that their attraction went a bit deeper than they had expected. Lala shut her locker and locked hands with Clawd, a small smile crossing her face as he led her out toward the door of Monster High, "So, even if you didn't want to celebrate, we could do something, right? I don't wanna just ignore your birthday."

Just as they reached the door she glanced up and went paler. Her brothers were gathered around the door, smirking to themselves, "Well, look what we've been missing."

The sharp chirping of the alarm outside her coffin startled Draculaura and Count Fabulous into awaking. Her disgruntled bat wrapped his wings around himself as she crawled out of the coffin, thankful that it was only a recurring nightmare. She padded downstairs after a long while spent primping, met with her father sitting at the table and her uncle busy making breakfast.

"Morning" she said with a small smile.

"Morning" the both said in near unison. She walked to the table and kissed her father's cheek before joining her uncle at the counter for a non-meat-based breakfast. Dracula rolled his eyes behind his tablet.

"Whatever happened to the good old newspaper?"

"It doesn't have a play by play of the Raiders game I missed" Dracula muttered.

Her uncle Vlad rolled his eyes and handed her a Chinese takeout box, "Make a run for the car, I'll drive you."

She gave him a grateful kiss on the cheek and dashed to get her backpack. Ever since the merging of the schools, her father had gone from months spent away to only going away on the weekends, apparently convinced she was going to get herself in some kind of trouble that Clawd couldn't handle. Not that her father knew she was seeing Clawd...her uncle was the only one that did. Not even her mother did, and the very thought of her mother and brothers returning from the old country made her shudder as she raced out to the car.

...

"Hey sexy" Clawd smirked as he leaned on her locker the moment she walked up.

She broke into a grin, "Hey yourself."

He leaned down and she leaned up, pressing her lips to his in a soft, chaste kiss. Still, she blushed anyway as he moved so she could open her locker, opting to stroke her pigtails, "You okay?"

"I had that nightmare again."

"It's not so bad" he soothed, "Try living with my family. And, uh, speaking of that...I've got the house to myself this weekend. I already asked, and my parents are alright with it if you wanna stay over. Clawdeen's staying back with us, so..."

"What's up?"

"Ah, they're just gonna go visit grandma, you know, the usual."

"I'll think about it." She glanced to him and let a slow smile cross her face, her already-decided yes. He grinned and took her hand once more just outside her classroom, giving her another tender kiss, "See you later then."

...

She was floating on air by the time Clawd pulled out of her driveway. It was looking to be the best birthday of her entire life, especially considering it was likely to be spent in the arms of the one boy who had ever made her heart physically beat. A light blush colored her cheeks as she stepped into the kitchen and sang, "I'm home!"

"Oh god, she's still wearing pink."

Her eyes snapped open at the same moment her joy came crashing down. Her brothers all sat around the table, her father noticeably absent. Ranging in hundreds of years older than her, there were seven of them; Mordicai, Sangrio, DJ, short for Dracula Junior, which was in turn short for Vladimir Nicolae Dracula the second, Alexandru, Nico-short for Nicolai-Alaric and Dragos. They all carried the trademark ruby red Dracula eyes, the sleek, always-straight raven hair, thick Romanian accents and all decked out with varying tones of muscle. Her uncle gave her a sympathetic glance from the counter. Nico was the first to rise, his sleek black hair tied back in a loose warrior's braid, "Come now, no love for your big brothers?" He laughed and ran to her, scooping her up and crushing her in a hug. Her brothers had been hell to be compared to, hell to live up to, but all in all...they weren't as bad as her nightmares depicted. After a moment, she hugged him back, tears stinging her eyes. Silently, Alex was at his side, wiping her cheeks, "No tears. It's a happy occasion. We're home for your birthday."

"Oh my god, I never realized how much I missed you" she sobbed, moving from brother to brother and exchanging hugs and kisses and murmured words in their native Romanian. Finally, pressed to Sangrio's chest so tightly she couldn't breath, the scent of clinging, nauseating perfume struck the air. She clutched her brother's shirt as if he would be able to protect him from the most fierce of the Dracula family.

Her mother and father walked in, hand in hand, giggling and whispering to each other in a language so old that none of them knew it. Verona Dracula was everything her sons were and daughter wasn't-in their homeland, she was a queen. She ruled with a pity for certain people and an iron fist on everyone else. She struck fear into the hearts of the supposedly damned, and with good reason. Where Draculaura knew her father was lethal to his victims, the unfortunate who dared cross him, her mother was lethal to everyone and made it known, even her own children. The boys had grown tough to her insults and had hardened hearts toward criticism, but not Draculaura. After all, she'd only been a few years old when her mother returned to power and left her alone, less than willing to dote on her since she wasn't a boy that could be made brutal and merciless.

"Vlad" Verona said casually.

Vlad quite literally bit his tongue to keep from tossing back something less than courteous. He put a glass of blood in front of her and she stared at it with a raised brow, "What is this?"

"Blood."

"From where?"

"A bag."

She looked at it in disgust. Thankful for her brothers' cover, Draculaura stole from the room, not wanting to hear the ensuing fight. Nico followed. As the youngest of the boys, he was warmer and kinder to his sister. At seventeen hundred years old, Nico was already a suitable prince and husband to some lucky vampire elitist girl, somewhere. He playfully batted her hair, "Keeping it long, I see?"

"Just leave me alone, Nico" she whispered.

He gently grasped her arms and pulled her in for a hug, "Hey, we came for your birthday. Mom came to see dad. If you wanna bail, that's totally cool."

"Sangrio will be pissed" she murmured.

"Ah forget him. We'll deal with him."

The oldest of her brothers was just like their mother, and if things didn't go his way, he was prone to the kinds of bouts of anger that destroyed cities. When they lived at home, they always fought amongst themselves. Even though she didn't want to leave her precious Victorian home for fear that it wouldn't survive them, it was the best plan she had. Besides...even with more than seven guest rooms and separate wings of the house, she wouldn't have enough room to move. At the beginnings of shouting, Nico returned to the miniature army and Lala dashed into her room to pack. She flipped the lock on her door and sobbed as she threw things into a suitcase.

Count Fabulous fluttered over to her.

She wiped her eyes, "Of course I won't leave you. I wouldn't stay with them, why would I leave you with them?"

Her bat had no answer. He simply shrugged and waited for her to take him in her hands. With two Louis Vutton suitcases packed, she tucked Count Fabulous in the pocket of her shirt and silently made her way into the hall, locking her door from the inside. The war of words was getting louder. She had time to scribble a pink post-it and tape it to her door.

_I'll be back when they leave._

...

There was thunder rumbling overhead, and there was nowhere to go. Count Fabulous shook inside her pocket and she looked up at the sky, "Are you kidding me? Please, tell me you're kidding me."

"Whoever you're talking to, I don't think they're kidding."

She glanced up and saw Nino Wolf sitting outside, "Going somewhere?"

She nodded, "Moving out until my mom leaves."

"Ow, harsh" he said with a fake hiss of breath, "Want me to sneak you in?"

"I'd prefer just to walk in...or run." Rain began to fall and she ran into the Wolf house with the youngest brother. From the table, there was a chorus of _"LALA!"_ Oddly, it felt more welcoming than her own brothers being home. She smiled, "Sorry to just drop in-"

"Don't be" Harriet smiled, then noticed the suitcases. Blushing, Lala scrambled for words before Clawdeen cut in, "Stash them in my room."

She gave them a wide smile as she realized no one argued with her. Dashing to the end of the table, she hugged Clawrk and Harriet, "Thank you so much."

"Anytime, dear" Harriet murmured as Clawrk just shrugged. She stole a glance across the table to Clawd. His eyes weren't on his food like everyone else's, they were on her. Studying her as if she were more exquisite than a New York strip steak. Count Fabulous finally fluttered free of her pocket, momentarily distracting the triplets. Following his lead, she grabbed her suitcases and dashed upstairs, her cheeks burning with sudden warmth.


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Note: A POV-switch occurs later in the chappy :)_

_2_

She sat on the couch long after midnight. Her suitcases tucked in Clawdeen's closet, Count Fabulous perched on the back of said closet door, it had been final from the moment she sat down to dinner. She'd slept over at this place a thousand times, maybe more, but still...something was different about that night.

She stared out at the crescent moon, her knees curled up to her chest in her pajamas. She heard the shifting of feet across the floor and blushed as the warm scent that was Clawd filled the air.

"I can't sleep either" he said, breaking the silence first.

"Why?" she murmured back, her cheeks burning as she tore her eyes away from the moon to him. He was only in his boxers. Her eyes widened slightly as her cheeks began to burn a deeper pink.

"Well, I've got this big bed and nobody to share it with."

Her gaze went down as she fumbled for a reply to that. He shook his head and chuckled, taking her hands, "I don't mean that...not tonight, anyway...come sleep in my bed. Keep me company."

She nodded lightly, her heart beat quickening. She'd imagined sleeping on his chest many, many times. It was what got her to sleep at night, the idea that one night she would be wrapped in Clawd's arms, his chest pressed to her back, his arms so warm and protective around her. Holding her hand, he walked her up to his room. He captured her lips with his once they were inside the door. She melted, kissing him back. He laid her down on the soft mattress. She noticed instantly as she turned her head into his pillows that it smelled like his cologne and was warm with his body heat. A soft gasp fell from her lips as he kissed her neck. Their lips locked again, tenderly, before he laid down beside her and brought the blanket up over them both, "Too warm?"

She shook her head, nuzzling into his arms, "No, I'm just fine."

...

"How many times have I told you, I'm not apologizing to her! It's her own damn fault if she's going to leave, it's not mine!" Sangrio shouted over his warring brothers.

"Yes, it is" Mordicai reminded him, "You're the one that picked on her the most. You were the one who told her she'd fly if you pushed her off the railing. You're just damn lucky there was something there to break her fall and you know it, and don't even think of using that damn stupid _I was just a kid_ excuse!"

"I hate to break it to both of you, but she left when Mother came in. It was none of our faults" Dragos said casually from the couch, examining the growing hole in the knee of his jeans.

They all went silent.

"We should apologize" DJ said from the back of the chair.

"For what? We didn't do anything" Nico said.

"Regardless. Who wants to call her and ask her to come home?"

When no one answered, Nico pulled out his iCoffin and scowled, "You're all bastards. It's her birthday, and we don't even know where she is or if she's okay or even coming home."

"She's a Dracula, Nico, she can handle herself" Sangrio said as if he knew it already.

"She's our little sister, and you know damn well why we really came here. If she's hurt, it's on your head Sangrio, not me!"

...

_Draculaura_

I woke up to the soft sensation of lips on my neck. I gasped and stroked my hands over Clawd's. He murmured against my neck, "Happy birthday."

"Oh god, I thought I said we weren't celebrating?"

He nipped my skin softly and I jumped, "Well, my parents left already, so I thought maybe you'd change the rule for me?"

"Where's Clawdeen?" I muttered.

"At Lagoona's."

We had the house to ourselves. I turned and kissed him. The windows were shut tight, no light coming in. Even the lights were off, replaced with scented candles. He kissed me with a fierce yet tender passion. All that was missing was the silk sheets and rose petals, but still. His mouth traveled to my neck. I bit my lower lip to keep from moaning at the sensation, his hands running over the thin cotton covering my body causing shivers to run down my spine. I whimpered. He groaned, "You have on too much."

I grasped his face in my hands and kissed him back with just as fierce of passion as he showed me. He deepened the kiss, our tongues battling for dominance before I let him win. He grasped my shirt and pulled it off, his eyes lighting up when he saw the lacy bra I slept in, "Wow."

I blushed, "Thanks?"

He leaned in to kiss me again, "It's okay. I'll be gentle, I promise."

"I know you will. I trust you." I slipped my fingers into his hair and locked our lips again. He peeled off my pajama pants and tossed them to the floor. Quickly, my lingerie followed, my body exposed to him for the first time. I'd dreamed of this moment since our first kiss. He drew back, his eyes burning with a mixture of tender, sweet love and burning hot, passionate lust. There was desire in his touch as he ran his hands over my skin. I trembled. He groaned, "You're so gorgeous..."

My eyes fluttered shut. I bit my lower lip and looked back to him, watching as he removed his boxers. His sheets might as well have been silk, that was how deeply in love I realized I was. I didn't need all that effort in romance to be happy. I was happy with Clawd just the way he was...and the way he was, was pretty damn spectacular. I stared. He blushed slightly, "What?"

"I've...I've never..." I trembled, "I think you'll have to be really gentle."

"I will" he promised, gently taking me in his arms, "Do you trust me?"

"With my life" I murmured.

"Can I make you mine tonight?" his voice dropped to a husky growl-purr as he caressed my skin again, "Can I mark you?"

I nodded mutely and blushed as he moved his head slightly. I gasped as the stroke of his tongue caressed my nipples. I squirmed slightly. He laughed softly, "Turned on?"

"Very" I tried not to whimper, but it came out soft and small.

He looked down to me, "As badly as I wanted to tear your clothes off and leave bite marks all over your body, I wouldn't. You know that, right? I'm not gonna hurt you. I want this to be nice for you."

I nodded and leaned up to kiss him softly, "I know Clawd. I trust you."

As gently as he possibly could, he positioned himself between my legs. I stroked his strong muscles and smiled to him reassuringly, slipping my hands onto his shoulders. He stroked my sides as he entered. I gasped and bit down on my lower lip, such pain filling me that I felt like I was splitting in two. He pushed in all the way before stopping, his hands resting on either side of my body. I felt tears rolling down my face. He gently brushed them away and kissed me softly, holding my face, "Want to stop?"

I shook my head and clung to him, "Just...just wait..."

He nodded, tenderly kissing and caressing until the pain became no more than a throb. I stroked his hair and kissed him tenderly, "Okay. I'm ready."

He began to thrust gently, my aching body coming to life with sensitivity at his touch. I clung to him, locking our lips together again. It only took a few moments for our bodies to start working together in the kind of harmony I could only have dreamed of. For what seemed like hours, it was just he and I in the throes of euphoria, clutching each other, kissing each other and caressing each other until I couldn't feel anything besides his fur under my fingers, his body working with mine, his lips pressing to mine desperately. He moved to my neck and I felt him draw back slightly. He sunk his sharp teeth into my neck. I cried out his name, and he groaned mine into my throat as we met our release together. I stroked his face and kissed him softly, "I love you."

"I love you too." He kissed my lips and then my palm as my hand rested over his heart. I felt tears of pure joy touch my eyes as I whispered, "So I'm yours now."

"Yeah...and I'm yours, always and forever."

He rolled on his side so he wasn't on top of me, holding me close in his arms. I didn't know or care what the future would bring, I was just happy to be in his arms. In his heart. I clutched him tightly and sobbed into his shoulder. He stroked my hair, "Did I hurt you?"

"No" I sobbed, "I've never felt better before in my life."

My iCoffin vibrated on the table. I didn't care. I buried my face into Clawd's chest and held him tightly. He held onto me and stroked down over my back slowly, his touch like worship to my skin. I had never felt more happy before in my life. Nothing could ever come between us.


	3. Chapter 3

_3_

It was the most romantic birthday of my life. We held each other in bed and took a bath together and cooked dinner together, and by midnight, I was sure that Clawd and I would be together forever.

However, when six AM rolled around, my iCoffin went off again, and I was sure whoever kept calling me was also going to be six feet under. I snatched it up and snapped, "WHAT?"

"Ohthankgodyou'realive" I heard all come out in a rush.

I sat up, rubbing my eyes, listening to Nico's voice, "Is this important?"

"Where are you?"

"Bye Nico." When I hung up, I remembered to shut it off this time.

...

I woke up to the sound of a huge fight. I felt around and gasped, realizing Clawd wasn't next to me. I grabbed his shirt, put it on and ran downstairs. The fight was outside, and as I burst out the door, I saw DJ and Sangrio ganging up on Clawd, the rest of my brothers sitting in the Rocket with the top down. Nico jumped out of the car when he saw me, "Draculaura!"

"Stop it! Back off you morons!" I got between them and Clawd and started punching and kicking my brothers wildly. DJ backed off. Sangrio hit back. Clawd's fist shot out and knocked him out cold, landing him on the ground. I glanced to him and smiled softly. Dragos hopped out of the Rocket with Nico, "Lala...what did you do?"

"What do you mean?" I glanced down and realized I was pretty obviously only wearing Clawd's shirt. It was almost instant; Nico rushed Clawd and the fight started all over again, "You mongrel! I'll fucking kill you! Taking advantage of my little sister!"

"No! Nico you idiot!" I punched him in the gut as hard as I could. The air rushed from his lungs and he grabbed his stomach, "Ah...damn it..."

"Can't you listen for two seconds?" I screamed, stamping my foot in the grass.

"I'm listening now" Nico said as he got to his feet.

"You can't touch him, understand? I love him!"

"You love a dog. Real nice. Mom's going to gut us" Mordicai said with a roll of his eyes.

"I love him" I repeated, "And that's why we made love. That's how I wanted my birthday to be. Alone with him."

"Draculaura, you don't get it. You can't do this."

"Why? Who's going to stop me?"

"You remember Uncle Vasile?" Dragos asked, walking up to me.

I nodded. He wrapped his arms around me and I wrapped mine around him. Of all my brothers, Dragos and Nico were the kindest to me, therefore, I loved them the most.

"He's around. And he's looking for you."

"Why?"

Clawd perked up. He knew something I didn't. He locked eyes with my brothers and said, "I'm going to keep her safe."

"Safe from what? Nico? Dragos? What happened?"

"We need to go inside. I'll explain...Mordicai, DJ, get Sangrio to the car. We'll be right there."

...

"So I think you know about the attack on Belfry Prep, that was where Uncle Vasile taught. Or maybe you don't, either way, a lot of people got hurt. But Uncle Vasile dismissed his students so he could get us in on it, and he's going to expect you to go up against the wolves. This is what we were trying to avoid, Lala, 'cause if he finds out you're dating Clawd...that you did this...you'll be better off going back to Romania and hiding out with the grimparents."

"She's gonna be safe here. With me" Clawd repeated.

"I know that. Jesus, can you calm down? She's gonna be fine, she's gonna stay here with you."

Clawd wrapped his arm around me and rubbed my back. Dragos visibly winced. He was just like Dad, if he could spare it, he wouldn't trust a werewolf if he didn't have to, but he had to now because I did.

"We're going to go meet Vasile tomorrow in Portland. You need to stay here" Nico said to me.

I nodded silently.

"Draculaura, you need to have faith in us" Dragos murmured.

"Why does he want me?" I whispered.

They glanced to each other, hesitating to tell me whatever it was. Finally, Dragos put it bluntly, "He doesn't want you on the front lines, Lala. You're _bait._"


	4. Chapter 4

_4_

Monday inevitably came, but Clawd and Clawdeen were right by my side, so I didn't worry. I was nestled up against his side as he gave us a ride to school. I knew his protectiveness was demeaning to Clawdeen, but it felt nice to me. Someone who actually thought I needed protecting, someone who wasn't expecting me to be just like my parents. It was the Wolf way.

"Hey Clawdeen" Romulus said as he met up with her at the stairs. Deugi was right beside him as usual. Howleen grabbed his attention and dragged him off to join the other werewolves, leaving the four of us before class.

"We have a pretty big problem, Rom" Clawd said as he sat on the stone railing beside me. His arm was wrapped protectively tight around me. I cuddled into him, warmed by his touch.

"How big of a problem?"

"An over two thousand year old problem" I murmured.

"And seven others under two thousand."

"Okay, now I'm interested. Keep going."

"Her brothers came here to defend her from her uncle. He wants to use her as bait to get to the werewolves that he needs to finish a fight with."

Romulus scowled and crossed his arms over his chest, "Yeah well, he won't get close. We'll help." When he switched to pack plural, I knew he meant seriously. I smiled to him as warmly as I could, especially since a cold wind blew through and I shivered. Clawd took off his jacket and draped it over me. I smiled and cuddled into it, slipping my arms through the sleeves. Romulus examined us both and wrapped his arm around Clawdeen, "We're gonna be late."

I nodded and blushed, cuddling into Clawd's side as we walked in.

...

"I just need to grab a few things. I'll be in and out" I promised as I clutched Clawd's hand across the console. We idled outside my house in his car. His grip on the wheel and my hand tightened, but he sighed, "Sure. But hurry back."

I nodded and kissed his cheek, climbing out and rushing inside. The house was quiet and empty; Dad must've gone on business again. Uncle Vlad was still working on a newly opening restaurant downtown. My brothers were nowhere in sight, so I could only hope they were going home and taking the problem with them. I slipped into my bathroom with a bag and grabbed my shampoo, some different makeup and my other perfume that I hadn't brought with me. I glanced around the room, nothing else jumping out at me that I'd need. I could always come back. I turned and gasped, coming face-to-face with my mother and backing up, "Mom?"

"Where'd you run off to?" she asked casually, "I haven't seen you since I've been home."

"You know I don't like all the fighting..."

"Come give me a hug, at least."

Hesitantly, I went to her and wrapped my arms around her torso. Her skin was cold, the exact opposite of Clawd. She shoved me back, wrinkling her nose, "You smell like dog!"

I bolted for the stairs. My foot hit the bottom landing, and I barely registered that the door was open before I felt a sharp pain in the back of my head.

...

_Clawd_

"Where are you?" I muttered, looking up toward the house. I couldn't see any movement. Something uneasy clawed the pit of my stomach, so I climbed out and left the car running. My boots crunched through snow as I walked up to the open door and ducked inside, "Draculaura?"

There was a pink bag laying on the floor, near some red dots. I sniffed and my eyes widened. It was blood, it was her blood. I followed the smell and ran toward the back door, the trail cutting to an abrupt halt. My heart was racing. "Draculaura!"

"So you're the dog she's been cuddling up to."

The animal inside me started to try to claw free. I turned slowly to contain it, looking at the dark haired woman, "Where is she?"

"With her family, where she belongs. Now I don't know what you've done to my daughter, but you will never see her again, and it's best you get your mind around that."

I wasn't entirely in control anymore. All I knew was that the woman was a threat and she knew where my ghoul was. My hand darted out and grabbed her throat. I felt the growl building before it broke free, "I'm going to ask nicely one more time. Where is she?"

The woman grinned and snapped my wrist. I drew back, the shot of pain making the animal take over. I saw red. It was like a blackout, except it was also like being drunk. For a moment, there was nothing, even though you knew you were conscious. You knew you were probably doing something wrong, but you couldn't stop yourself. Senses were cut off, the separation between self and instinct was like a rift without a bridge across it. By the time I came back to myself, I was already halfway out to the car. I yanked it open and climbed in, switching the ignition off. I shot Romulus a text and dropped my iCoffin back on the seat where it would stay, locking the doors and taking to the ground. I wasn't going to stop, not until she was safe. Vasile had her, that much had registered in my mind. My heart stung. I failed. If she got hurt...I'd already failed her, her brothers and myself. If she got hurt, I didn't want to think of what I would do. I didn't want to think of it, but the images still flashed through my mind. It made my senses sharper, my search quicker, and my lungs fill with air to call her name faster. She could be anywhere...still, I had to find her, I had to keep her safe, and anyone that got in my way was going down.

...

_Draculaura_

The ground was cold, wet and hard. I woke up realizing I was shaking violently. I held my head and curled into Clawd's jacket, trying to bring heat to myself. There were voices, and gently, I was lifted. I was wrapped in a warm blanket and warm arms, and a voice was in my ear, "Vasile, she's going to freeze to death."

"What part of let me think do you not understand, Valentine? I don't know how they do things where you're from, but when your elder speaks to you in my country, you shut up and listen."

The one holding me must've been Valentine. I was still shaking, but he gently began to rub my arm and back, trying to create a little warmth from the friction. I pressed my cheek into his chest and allowed my eyes a minute to adjust as they opened. It was night, and it was snowing, and I wasn't in an actual house, I was in a cave. My uncle Vasile was waiting by the unlit, open mouth, listening. I heard howls piercing the night. I wrapped myself tighter in Clawd's jacket and the boy holding me glanced down, "Hungry?"

I shook my head, "Where am I?"

"Way out in the sticks" he muttered, wrapping us both tighter in the thermal blanket. I welcomed the heat. The guy holding me didn't seem so bad, circumstances aside. He kept steadily rubbing my back and I, in turn, rubbed his more exposed arm. My face nestled into his chest. I stared at him for a good long time and yawned, "You look like my brother..."

"No" he said, picking my head up, "Don't go to sleep. You might have a concussion."

"Let her go to sleep" Vasile said, "They're coming."

"Killing one of our own wasn't part of the plan" Valentine snapped.

"Oh she's just a child, Vladimir and Verona will make another."

Still, Valentine's arms were tight around me. Warm. Supportive. I felt myself drifting. His cold fingertips brushed my cheek and roused me from sleep, "Stay awake."

I nodded and rubbed my eyes. My skin felt freezing. I felt rooted to the spot, still shivering. He wasn't shivering as badly as I was, but I imagined it was just that boys were built more for this sort of thing. My brothers wouldn't have shivered, and Clawd probably could've stretched out in shorts and a tee shirt with all his fur...I started to cry. Valentine's fingers gently brushed across my cheek, "Are you alright?"

"I wanna go home" I tried not to sob.

"It's okay. You will" he soothed.

"Maybe" Vasile said from the door.

"She will. I didn't agree to this to get her killed."

"You know by the time her brothers get out here they won't be willing to listen to reason, then who'll protect her from them?"

"She's you're family, Vasile."

"She's no family of mine. She's been consorting with a werewolf."

"That's no reason to throw her to the wolves."

"It is to me."

I noticed the scars then; horrible scars running over his face. One of his eyes was white; he was probably half-blind. I let the boy named Valentine hold me tighter as I looked away. I wanted to tell him that even a Dracula could fall. Sangrio had gotten punched out by Clawd, and I knew that was a major blow to his ego. I hoped my brothers were okay. Uncle Vlad. Daddy. If they'd been hurt...I sobbed into Valentine's chest, unable to control it anymore. Just as the shaking subsided from cold and was replaced by fear, I was yanked effortlessly away from safety. Valentine sprung to his feet, about to grab my arm. I heard a loud howl. My uncle Vasile was faster and stronger, though, and I screamed as my feet no longer felt ground beneath them. I didn't know how to turn into a bat like my brothers, so I couldn't fly. I fell for a few feet before hanging on for my life, wet snow and cold wind hitting my back and the air being knocked from my lungs as I hit the side of the rock and clung. I clawed the rocks and tried to pull myself up. I looked back. I couldn't see much beyond white, but I knew there was about the distance of a full person between me and the tops of trees. I glanced up, seeing the flicker of flame and screaming, "Help!"

Whatever was going on, I didn't see. My fingers were slipping. Tears ran down my face. I started praying, my heart pounding in my chest like a frightened human. I sobbed. My life didn't flash before my eyes like I would've thought, but I pulled the memory of my 1600th birthday to the front of my mind. Clawd, holding me in his arms. His beautiful smile. The contentment of being with him, being safe. A harsh gust of wind hit my back. My shoes couldn't dig in deep enough. I heard someone say my name. I couldn't hang on anymore and I couldn't keep my grip, the snow was too wet and my fingers were too numb.


	5. Chapter 5

_5_

I screamed as the distance closed between the ground and me. Branches cut my skin as I crashed into the trees. I slammed into the branches and cried out, my skin cutting open so easily. I hardly felt it. But I did hear and feel the snaps inside my body as I crashed over a branch and hit the ground. I coughed. Blood came out from between my lips. I couldn't shake, shaking hurt. I didn't have the strength to shake as I coughed again and more blood came out. I laid down and touched my lips, my hands shaking. The howls got so louder that they were deafening, and then, there were voices. Gentle, soft voices. My cheek sunk into the snow. I shut my eyes. I couldn't lift myself, it hurt too much, and I could hardly breath. I felt like I was suffocating in my own blood, swimming in pain.

"Clawd..."

...

_Nico_

"Where is she?" Dragos roared as he tackled Clawd Wolf into the snow, "Where is Draculaura?"

Alaric, DJ, Alex, Sangrio and Mordicai sat back. I ran over to pry Dragos off of him. He looked exhausted. Clawd's shoulders slumped as he leaned back against a tree and started to curl up, "I don't know."

"Bullshit!" Dragos roared, trying to get past me to him, "You killed her, didn't you? Just like our mother! You fucking mongrel, I should've put you down the moment Sangrio went for you!"

"Vasile has her!" he snapped with all the effort he seemed to have left, "I failed her! She went into the house and got taken!"

"She couldn't have." Less denial was in Dragos's voice than I expected. The beginnings of sunlight were starting to break through the trees.

Sangrio cleared his throat, "We have to go. We can't be out here."

"I'm not leaving until I have Draculaura with me" I said.

"Neither am I" DJ seconded, walking over, "And none of you should either. I may only be second oldest, but she's all of our little sister. We promised dad when she was born we were going to take care of her. We're failing that, and now you just want to let her burn to death?"

Sangrio's eyes were touched with tears, "How many hours has it been? She's probably already dead."

"No" Alex snapped, "I refuse to hear this. She's alive, she has to be."

"Then why didn't he find her?" Sangrio asked.

Clawd bolted to his feet and started off again. I shot them a glance and followed. The sun was rising, but Clawd kept trekking through the snow. He must not have slept in twenty four or more hours, or eaten in over twelve, but he must've been deeply in love with her to give it all up. We both caught the scent at the same time, and he bolted faster than any werewolf I had ever seen run. A large, dark shape swooped down from the trees.

"Sangrio! Vasile!"

...

_Clawd_

"Draculaura! Draculaura!" The smell of blood was so strong. Tears were stinging my eyes. My teeth grit when I saw her. I ran to her and brought her into the shade so the rising sun couldn't touch her skin. She was limp. She was cold. She wasn't breathing. She had horrible gashes all over her, and it felt like more than one of her bones was broken. The snow was red. The snow was growing red under us. I laid her down and pushed on her chest, trying to get her to breathe.

"Draculaura, wake up...damn it, wake up!" The tears fell. I scooped her up and clutched her. I held her face to my chest, her hand to my heart. She coughed. I let go of her for a moment to let her have some air. She coughed and blood trickled from the corner of her mouth. Supporting her fragile body gently, I held her and let her cough the blood out of her lungs, staining the snow bright red. Her skin was so pale, her lips so red. She screamed the moment she could breath, dropping to the ground and sobbing. I knew it must've been hard for her to move. I put my wrist to her mouth, "Drink. Please. Draculaura, baby, drink."

She rose up slightly and sunk her fangs in. Her eyes slipped shut and I supported her against my chest as she fed, her fragile body laying against mine. My devotion to her was stronger than the urge to kill Vasile. Killing him wouldn't make her stronger. So I sat there and let her feed, stroking her hair and comforting her, trying to soothe the pain she must've been in. Tiny tears streaked down her face and I wiped them away.

"You're safe. Baby, you're safe. I've got you. I promise."

...

_Draculaura_

When I started to stir, the harsh smell of sterility masked by flowers touched my nose. I wrinkled it and opened my eyes slowly, so the light didn't hurt. There were colorful get well cards all over, vases of blood roses, black roses, pink and purple lilies, yellow roses, daisies, tulips, violets...my head spun seeing all the flowers and smelling all the scents. I sat up and smiled, glancing over to the chair beside me where Clawd lay. My torso protested, but I sat up against the pillows and smiled at him.

Appearing in the doorway, Nico smiled, "Hey light eyes. How ya feeling?" He walked over and sat next to me in the bed. I smiled, grateful that there were no tubes or IV's or beeping monitors. I smiled, unable to give him room, "I'm okay. Is he okay?"

"He's fine. Uncle Vasile...not so much" he smirked and stroked my hair, "But you're safe now."

"Valentine?" I murmured.

"Who?"

"Valentine. The boy that was keeping me warm...is he okay?"

"If there was anybody else, Vasile killed them. I'm sorry, D."

I sighed and nodded, "It's alright. He just was quite kind to me, for someone who would get along with Vasile..."

"The moron pack is alright too, just saying."

I tried to laugh, but it ached. He stroked my hair, "Sorry."

"It's okay." I yawned, "Daddy?"

"Heartbroken. After you got taken...Vasile killed Mom. We told Dad. He tried to make it look like a werewolf had done it. But yeah...everyone's good."

Clawd stirred. Nico kissed my head and smiled, "I'll leave you two alone. I'm sure you have plenty to discuss."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked as he walked out. He gave a little wave. I struggled to call, "Nico? What're you talking about?"

"Lala" Clawd said, sitting up fully. He climbed onto the bed from the chair and wrapped me in his arms. My thoughts scattered as I clung back, his body so warm and his touch so gentle...the pain went away the minute he touched me. I kissed him lovingly, our lips connecting and after a moment, mine parting in submission to his. He stroked my hair and held my face, holding me to him, "I thought I lost you."

"Never" I promised, kissing him again, "Not until we're old and gray."

He laughed and buried his face gently into my neck, inhaling my scent, "Oh god was I scared. Are you okay? You're feeling okay, right? The doctor says your ribs are still bruised, but the worst of it got healed when you drank my blood."

I blushed, "I drank your blood?"

"Yeah" he murmured, "You were gone, and I brought you back."

I gently brought his lips up to mine. We shared a tender kiss, his lips very gently brushing against mine. I blushes and cuddled into his arms, stroking his face.

"I love you, Lala."

"I love you too" I murmured, "and my family has no say in that. You know that."

"I know" he murmured, stroking my hair. He held my hands tightly in his, our fingers locked, "I promise you...I'll protect you, be loyal to you, and love you forever."

I nodded with tears in my eyes and clung to him, "Clawd...you make my heart so happy."

"I do?"

"You do. You always have and always will."

**MH**

_Once again, I must thank the amazing LunaWolf12 for allowing me to plant the idea seed and watch it grow. :) Reviews are love! Any flames will be laughed at. Thanks for enjoying!_


End file.
